


Wind Currents' Angel

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Broken Jack, Dunno if Pitch actually cares but he creeping on Jack, I hope I don't have to many tags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack-Centric, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, One-sided Pitch Black/Jack Frost - Freeform, Spoilers from the book, Traumatized Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: After getting attacked sometime after learning about his family Jack disappears from the guardians lives. While Jack is struggling with the aftermath, Bunny is searching for Jack thanks to being the last one to see him before he disappeared. It’s been a few months now & something seems to be happening in the spirit community.Re-make of “Of Frosty Angels and Wind Currents”
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> -Possible grammar & spelling errors along with possible run-on sentences  
> -An attempt at keeping the character annomious
> 
> I made this while re-writing the first chapter of “Of Frosty Angels and Wind Currents”, I ended up turning this into a re-make after reading some of the chapters. It’s slow but I’m working on re-writing everything though somethings will end up just being fixed/added to but no clear answers. I’m keeping the original up incase anyone wants to read it still.(And see how cringy certain parts are, I graduated high school the year after I started posting the first few chapters)

Dear Father,  
  
I know I recently visited you and I work with mum but I thought you’d like a letter, that and may as well send one since my brothers are sending one too. I heard Peter is dating the spirit of Autumn’s son, it’s kind of cute since they’re childhood sweethearts. I should try to get my brothers to come visit you, mum and our siblings at some point. We have our own jobs going on but we have wind sprites to help out so it’s not like it’s a problem. I know Sid would like to see Patches again, Elliot won’t let him live down the fact he cried when he held him when Patches was a baby. I hope they learn to get along but I guess we’ll have to see...  
  
I heard **_he_** was spotted near mum’s town, I’m worried about him hurting mum again. Despite this I have faith in the guardians(especially you) to protect mum from the monster. I’m also glad auntie and big sister are able to keep an eye out as well even though it brings big sister bad memories. It’s a bit cruel but it’s what we have to live with sometimes... I’ve been visiting her to do what I can to comfort her when her mind wanders to it sometimes.  
  
I’ve been helping Will with the garden, it could never be a challenge to yours’s nor big sister’s but it’s still a very nice one. Our tower looks nicer and a bit more homey with the plants. Will also wanted me to ask about some more tea plants since Elliot and Sid accidentally damaged some while hurrying to check on a wind storm. We understand that it was unintentional but they need to be more careful but at least they helped with planting to make up for it.  
  
We’ll be able to make it to the Christmas party, it’ll be nice to see everyone again after a busy year. It feels a little sad that the year is almost over but I look forward to another year. I should finish this up as I’m getting tired but I’ll talk to you again later. Wish you luck for another good year and with luck more family time on our end.  
  
Love, Nina


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is met with a surprise at Jamie & Sophie's house before running into Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -Possible grammar & spelling errors along with possible run on sentences  
> -Mention of death  
> -OOCness
> 
> This was originally a re-make for chapter 1 of “Of Frosty Angels and Wind Currents” but as mentioned I decided to re-write the fanfic before getting back to the chapters I haven’t finished. It’s kind of obvious how much this changed from the original chapter which was partly based on the videos I watched around the time of first typing the original story.

It had been years since the events that happened when Jack became a guardian, Sophie is now 15 & Jamie is in college. Jamie lives at home to help his sister & mom since his mom has been sick for a while, he & his friends still believed in Jack & the others. Jack often visits them but especially Jamie's family, at the very moment Jamie was working on lunch & some work for his classes. Sophie meanwhile was going through the attic with Jack, the Bennetts had a few family heirlooms & stored items from over the years. Sophie wanted to show them to Jack as Jack has mentioned a few times some stories of his travels throughout his 300 years of being “alive”.

"You guys sure do have a lot of stuff. Should I ask how you managed to keep some of it?" Jack asks as he sits on a chest & lays his staff against the wall.

"Oh be quiet Jack, I should be asking you the same if we're ever allowed to see your place." Sophie replies jokingly until she notices Jack looking confused.

Sophie looked just as confused by the reaction, she knew the others had a place even Sandy. Jack never mentioned his place & Sophie was sure Jack had one but just never showed it for some reason. Despite being older the young blond was still curious about many things which lead to her imagining what could be going on at times. Jamie was closer to Jack than her -despite Jack trying to be close with everyone- but even he didn't know about where Jack lived, at best he guessed North's as Jack said he had a room there. Sophia was brought out of her thoughts by Jack tapping his staff against the ground which also left some frost.

"T-To be honest I don't really have a place, I got a home but not really any shelter I can go to. At best North has a room for me when I visit but that's pretty much it." Jack explains, looking a little awkward about the whole thing. Sophie looked down, feeling a little guilty about mentioning it in the first place before Jack places a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, I might have one someday. If it makes you feel better I've been storing my old stuff in my room at North's. I'll show you some of them next time if you want." He reassures her which gets a relieved smile from the blond.

~~~

"Still kind of surprised by everything in here, I'm pretty sure this jacket is from the civil war..." Jack muttered as he looked through the coats kept in one chest.

"Kind of feel the same way, we asked mom about it once. She said it was tradition to keep items since I think the settlers came. According to grandma when she was around, 'It's like we're keeping these to show to a lost relative that'd come home eventually.' despite believing you guys even I find that weird." Sophie replies as she looks around for something.

"Settlers?" Jack asked, he felt his dead/frozen heart still as if it could still beat & as though he just heard something life changing or like some walked threw him again.

"Yeah, surprising our family's ancestors are one of the settlers here in Burgess. Our... Something great grandmother lived here as a child & was the one that started the idea of collecting family memories. She also had a journal that Jamie says is why we know some of this but it disappeared a long time ago... That & history on the internet.(1)" Sophie explains, having helped Jamie do research on their family history.

She looks around before finding something covered by some kind of canvas cloth. The teen pulled it down(with the help of Jack) only to stumble back after seeing what was under the canvas cloth. The two stared in shock at what the now uncovered large framed painting showed. It was of two siblings, one in his teens & the other a child maybe around the age Jamie was when he met Jack. Both brunettes with brown eyes both dressed from the colonial time, given the time the parents must have saved up a lot for the painting.

After the shock set in Sophie was able to figure out who the boy was... Only to realize Jack had disappeared... She rushed to look for him only to run into Jamie, who was coming to tell her lunch was ready.

“Sophie...? What.... Why did Jack run off?” Jamie asked, a little concerned as he explained that Jack rushed out of the attic before awkwardly making excuses & leaving out the window the moment Jamie & Sophie’s mom walked into the room. Sophie had a startled/stunned look for a moment before finally answering.

“I think... I think we found out Jack’s origins....”

~~~

Bunny was pissed, a few spirits had been messing with him while he was looking for some plants as well as to see how the believers in Jack’s town were. The plants were destroyed & he’d have to find more in a few months. It angered the giant rabbit that his hard work was for nothing & thanks to some stupid spirits. He grumbled some & shivered, some winter sprites(2) floated by. If it weren’t for being angry he likely would have enjoyed the sight, as much as he hates the cold he can’t help but find many winter spirits beautiful. The way some of them dressed & the way they created frost & snow flakes made him a little jealous. He was brought out of the thought by the wind & another chill... Jack had found him...

“Hey Kangaroo!”

“What do you want?” Bunny grumbled as he hugged himself in an attempt to keep from shivering.

“Just came to say hi. What got you pissed off?” Jack asked, rubbing his finger under his nose for some reason though it almost seemed like an attempt to hide rubbing his eyes.

“None of your bloody business!” Bunny spat, even though they had worked on their friendship some over the years Bunny still had moments of anger. At least he had been getting better about it but right now he just wanted to hit something.

“Hey, hey it can’t be that bad. I can try to help if it helps.” Jack says, raising his arms in surrender to get Bunny to calm down.

“Well I guess if you must know some plants I was trying to get ruined.” Bunny huffed, trying to calm down. At this point he just hoped Jack would leave him alone or get away from him for now if he helped.

“They rare? There’s a lot of ferns & stuff around here.” Jack says without thinking, he blinks as if realizing the answer a moment later. Of course they’d be rare, Aster could probably find this shit in the Warren otherwise.

“Yeah, some of the plants I collect can only be found in certain areas.” Bunny huffs as he looks at the damaged plants. “Some spirits damaged them so I can’t use them for what I need them for.”

“I dunno what you could probably need some random plants for but must be a talent to find the exact ones. Take a long time to learn?” Jack asks, curious & also attempting to take his mind off what happened at Jamie’s.

“Guess you could say that, my village & my folks taught me. It was important to learn in school on the planet I lived on. One of the things I did a lot thanks to my family was study botany. Many families had their own things no matter how similar, it also helped that we needed to learn should we have to move to another planet thanks to the war.” Aster explained, at some point he had opened up some to Jack about being from another planet. The other Guardians are aware thanks to knowing each for so long & possibly some other stuff.

“That’s pretty interesting, I don’t remember all the things about my family but I know we liked stories.” Jack says, becoming curious about the Pooka’s explanations about his home & people.

“Weren’t they shepherds or something given your staff?” Bunny asks as he points toward the wooden staff Jack was balanced on. He’d calmed down some thanks to their little chat.

“Uh no not really, to be honest this was a random stick I found around the time I became a spirit...(3) Now that I think about it I remember dragging a stick like it around all the time as a kid. I’d leave it in different places so that was likely where I left the staff/stick at the time. Despite having my memories back some of them are kind of fuzzy. I guess you could say we were a little odd, I mean my mom had short hair. Women didn’t really cut it like that back then.(4)” Jack rambles, trying to remember what he could.

“Guessing they were reckless like you?” Bunny snorted, smirking some at a flustered & now slightly annoyed Jack.

“N-Not really my mom was always telling me to be careful & sometimes my sister questioned if I could ever be serious.... I oddly enough can’t remember what my dad thought...” Jack mutters, at first he felt a little annoyed at Bunny’s joke about his family(he was unsure why) but now he felt confused. “It’s been what? How many years & I still don’t remember everything?”

“I guess sometimes we can’t remember everything... I hate to say it mate but sometimes we don’t always get what we want. It might come back, it might not.” Bunny says, trying to be helpful but knowing it just frustrated Jack.

“I... I-I guess...” Jack mutters, defeated as he realized he couldn’t control this no matter how long it had been. He wasn’t entirely sure asking Tooth would help any & he’d just remember what he already does. Bunny patted the winter spirit’s back as he tried to comfort him by trying to continue on about his race in hopes it’d get his mind off it.

“It could be worse... I’m not sure if you’ve seen war but I’ve seen more casualties than I’d like to admit...” Bunny says, looking a little saddened clutched his heart a little. Jack could tell it was painful to think about, seeing loved ones & neighbors die before him as they fought off nightmares.

“I’ve seen a few deaths that I wish I could forget but nothing as bad as seeing my entire family & species get eradicated...” Jack says quietly, Aster flinches when he starts to think about it. It pained the hare to think about how Jack, the winter ray of sunshine had seen death before. No one liked to think about it but of course Jack had likely seen death before, probably made worse by how devastated Jack looked when he thought Sandy was gone forever. Aster’s ears flattened against his head when he realized that Jack had likely unknowingly seen people in his village grow up & pass on. Jack couldn’t remember his own family, even now still can’t fully remember them & he’d never get the chance to know if they had been ok as they grew old. Jack would likely never meet his descendants if they were still out there.

“No one should have to see that.” Aster says quietly as he unintentionally holds Jack close. The winter spirit flinched slightly, despite having a few years of getting to know what not being alone felt like, Jack still had lingering issues. For all Aster knew it might take even longer to help him deal with what lingers but the Guardians & even his first believers were going to be there for him.

~~~

After a while of Aster trying to comfort Jack, Jack ended up helping him try to see if there was any luck of finding plants to replace what Aster lost. It took some time but they eventually found some of the plants. Despite the issues from earlier, Aster had to admit today wasn’t too bad. He was a little upset still but it could have been worse.

“I gotta admit, wasn’t too bad. Never would have realized there’s a few differences between some of the plants in the area that you would haven't thought about until you look.” Jack said as he stretched, he’d been crouched at least half the time they were searching.

“Yeah, it’s amazing what you can learn sometimes. Guess I should remember there’s still more I can learn as well.” Bunnymund said as he shrugged. Jack chuckled a little as he smiled at Bunny, Bunny couldn’t help but feel a bit of joy at that though didn’t understand why. He mentally shook his head trying to ignore it for now.

“Maybe we should hang out again. I got some time before Easter since it’s early March plus got a few things done ahead of time.” Bunny suggested he wanted to spend more time with Jack. Today had in a sense helped him understand the winter spirit a little & he’d found his company enjoyable.

“Sounds good, I have to check some stuff to wrap up the season but other than that I’m free for the most part.” Jack says, while Jack helped with winter there were other winter spirits that helped with other areas of the world. Unless one of them needed help Jack was mostly the US’s main winter spirit.

The two worked out when they would meet again before Bunny left, he would have just taken his tunnels but he wanted to check the woods one last time. As he left he couldn’t help but smile again, years ago he couldn’t possibly think of being near Jack Frost but now he’s planned a get together. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting to happen, maybe some kind of race, maybe visit the kids & later try to talk about their lives but that felt a little silly. Whatever was to come Aster was looking forward to it...

....And then he heard Jack’s scream back where he left him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-How the fuck did I defuse the argument? I don’t even know if I even managed to start it before it stopped. I don’t know how to write one so trying to start over won’t help unless someone just straight up writes it for me. Meh, I’ll just change what led to the incident.
> 
> The last time I worked on this was December 13, 2019 because I couldn’t write an argument. The original argument was bad(let alone the fact it was a countdown of Jack pissing off Aster), I struggled figuring it out & friends’ advice only partly helped...
> 
> Feel free to politely correct me if I messed up something in this.(mostly anything involving colonial times) There’s a likelihood I might have to change something up, it feels a little cliché or stupid but I wanted Jack’s family to collect family memories unknowingly for him.
> 
> 1) I get the feeling I caused a plot hole or like this sounds stupid... And I mean the whole explanation, I'm sorry for this.  
> 2) I imagine sprites are little spirits that help spirits out, especially the seasonal spirits.  
> 3) I‘m just going off how he treated it in the movie, don’t worry it’s more than just a random stick.  
> 4) This is based off a post I saw somewhere pointing this out, I’m aware I should look shit up

**Author's Note:**

> While I feel like chapter 1 needed re-written the most I felt this did as well though not as badly.(Especially the mention of Sid & Will(Elliot) going WWE on each other due to not getting along) I dunno if anyone is interested but I looked a little bit into some stuff which lead to changing mostly the characters mentioned's names. This won't really make much impact & won't come into hand for a while.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the re-make, it’s slow but I’ll be doing my best to work on this.
> 
> Will was re-named to Elliot & Ed was given Elliot's original name


End file.
